


Sweet Dreams

by jaicro_bitch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Just so many feels, M/M, Morning After, OTP Feels, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicro_bitch/pseuds/jaicro_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe wants to know what's making Finn smile in his sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! So this is actually only my second fic, and I kind of came up with this in a hurry at like two am. I saw the new Star Wars a couple days ago and have wanted to write some Stormpilot fluff ever since, so here you go! Please comment & constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoy! :)

_She laughs and throws her head back towards the pretty, pretty desert sky. They’re on Jakku, and it’s night, and the stars are out in full force. The moon’s glowing, bright and silver and iridescent, brighter than the sun. Finn doesn’t know what she’s laughing at, but it hardly matters to him. He’s just glad to see her happy, and to see her beautiful beautiful eyes that shine like gems. She’s been laughing long and hard and loud, and she seems so carefree, so effervescent, and suddenly Finn’s worried that she’s going to float away because she seems so light and weightless, worried that she’s going to float away to the stars and become one of the stars…._

     “Hey. Wake up, beautiful.” Poe’s warm, syrupy voice cuts through the sound of Rey’s laughter, and Finn can feel himself waking up. The image of a happy Rey floating into the desert sky gradually fades from his mind as he groggily opens his eyes and takes in the scene around him.

     Poe’s got his arms around Finn, and they’re both naked, tangled up in the bedsheets. Light’s coming through the windows, hitting the pile of Finn’s clothes in the middle of the room. Finn can feel a slight blush start to color his cheeks when he thinks about how needy and desperate Poe was last night, when he stripped Finn down and threw his clothes around the room, not caring where they landed or what he'd knocked over. There was no way that the entire base hadn't heard them.  

    Poe lightly traces his fingers over the marks he left on Finn's neck, and Finn can’t help but shiver.

    “Does that mean you’re awake?,” Poe whispers in Finn’s ear, his warm breath pleasantly tickling Finn’s skin. Finn turns his head so that his lips are inches from Poe’s, and looks blearily into Poe’s dark eyes.

   “Maybe,” Finn whispers, almost incoherently. Poe laughs at this, and presses a small, sweet kiss to Finn’s lips.

   “What were you dreaming about?,” Poe asks, as he pulls away from the tender kiss.

   “Hmm?,” Finn says.

   “Your dream,” Poe asks again, tracing Finn’s jawline with his fingertips. “What was it about? You were smiling in your sleep.”

   “Oh. Rey,” Finn mumbles, feeling his eyelids grow heavy again. He’s craving more of Poe’s delicious warmth, so he clumsily pulls himself closer to Poe’s body and puts his head down on his lover’s chest. He can hear Poe’s heartbeat and feel the gentle rise and fall of Poe's breathing.

   “What about Rey?,” Poe asks, as he repositions the covers around Finn’s body, because he knows Finn likes to sleep with the covers up to his shoulders.

   “She was floating,” Finn says, half asleep. Finn feels Poe card his fingers through his close-cropped hair, and he feels the vibrations of Poe’s chest as he speaks, but he doesn’t register what Poe’s saying. Finn feels himself teetering on the edge of consciousness, and he doesn’t put up a fight as he's once again pulled under. 


End file.
